wg_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wordgirl meets spongebob and more carecters
in the city wordgirl:got you now dr two brains so Mcdonalds cheeseburgers survive two brains:wait one moment before i let you get me to jail you and huggy that monkey sort of thing will go to the sea wordgirl:what the boing at bikini bottom spongebob:hey mr krabs the krusty krab is nifty for the new krusty krab in NEW KELP CITY mr krabs:look a water breathing superhero who are you wordgirl:im wordgirl whats your name wait your name is mr krabs mr krabs:yep spongebob:how can you survive underwater wordgirl:im powerfull spongebob:what the later spongebob:PATRICK PATRICK I SAW A WATER BREATHING SUPERHERO patrick:what the heck do you mean spongebob:nonthing patrick:what the heck is that guy with a brain sticking out spongebob:i dont know two brains:look a sponge here have these spongebob:ooh cool patrick:what the boing at ponyville applejack:what the hay is that patrick:wierdos lets go home to biki bottom spongebob:i dont know its gone so wired meanwhile at the krusty krab wordgirl:i dont get it i saw two brains boinging spongebob and patrick to ponyville wordgirl:oh no those ponies attacked preety princess thingy i cant stop them cmon huggy wordgirl:word up latero patrick:im scared spongebobo spongebob:me to me to derpy hooves:get them wordgirl:oh no you dont raity:oh no its wordgirl she will attack us spongebob draws one of them twilight:hey thats me spongebob rips it and tears it appart patrick and spongebob:what the boing garfield:(sighs)that lasunia truck comes 24 hours im not going to make it spongebob:got your steaming lasina delevery spongebob:im bored patrick:what the boing wubbzy:its wow wow wubzy thats me wubzy lives in a tree he like to play play play wow wow wow wow patrick pukes wubbzy:play videos and games ow ow my little arm ow ow my aother arm wordgirl:not for long wubzy patrick:what the boing dora:cmon lets save the animal for being falling down in the sand its a emergincey wordgirl:ok ill get it wordgirl pushes it down dora:sezcise her and sponge and star wordgirl:what the boing spongebob:i dont see anything Wordgirl: look right there. it's a Krabby patty. spongebob: oh. i love those. spongebob eats it Wordgirl: ahchoo spongebob: oh boy. what's next? Wordgirl: i'm not sure spongebob: um...how about this then? spongebob takes a rope Wordgirl: what are you doing with that rope? spongebob: uh it's because i need to wrangle you Wordgirl: what the boing spongebob: wrangles Wordgirl Wordgirl: you won't get away with this spongebob spongebob: but i already have ha ha ha ha Wordgirl breaks free from the rope spongebob: not very tight are you? Wordgirl: that was fun. Wordgirl blows her nose in her cape randomly spongebob: ewwwwww. Wordgirl: sorry. my nose was running. oh look. spongebob: now what? Wordgirl takes an ax and slices spongebob in half spongebob: ha ha ha ha. you can't kill me. i'm invinceble Wordgirl: Fuck you then. you tied me up. spongebob: whoa! she swore. Wordgirl: diregaurd that please spongebob: boing boing boing boing Wordgirl: hey! boing boing Category:Fan Fiction stories